Various electronic apparatuses are equipped in a vehicle. As an example of an electronic apparatus, a sound control apparatus, which generates a sound for providing a user with various effects, is embedded in a vehicle.
Particularly, these days, since noise and vibration are hardly generated in an eco-friendly vehicle, a sound control apparatus, which artificially generates an appropriate vehicle sound according to a preference and taste of a driver and generates a driving sound capable of giving a sense of immersion to a user, is provided in the eco-friendly vehicle. Accordingly, research has been carried out on a method for effectively outputting sound.